


Mangy

by starluff



Series: JWP 2015 [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starluff/pseuds/starluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loyalty deserves some form of gratitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mangy

Watson fished in his pockets to see if he had anything in the way of eatable-by-dogs and struck gold: the sandwich Holmes had not allowed him to finish that he subsequently wrapped in his handkerchief and put in his pocket, then forgot all about. The doctor smiled and held out the sandwich for the mangy dog. Said dog really was an ugly thing; there was nothing wrong with its brown and white splotched coat, but its emaciation gave it an unnatural look (which was ironic, since there is nothing so natural as hunger) and its right paw seemed to be permanently twisted and useless. The dog, looking wary for a moment, seemed to sense a kindred spirit of sorts and tucked into the sandwich, bread and all. Watson patted the dirty, flee-covered head, taking care to be as gentle and slow as he could so as not to startle the thing. It had, after all, just saved its master's life, one of the Baker Street Irregulars in fact, and Watson believed it deserved a little something.

He wondered if the twisted paw hurt like his leg did, when it was wet and cold.


End file.
